The Paladin Trap
by Cougarmadcat
Summary: How to Catch a Paladin 101. First, make them realize you care about others ...
1. Hunters

She couldn't believe how much better she felt after trying to help that rabbit. It had made her feel good, even though her help didn't last long, but now her insides were once again heaving and making her feel horrible. Everyone had kept telling her to take a healing potion. Like that would help the party. As it was they had used up all their potions and all their healing magic trying to save Shandra.

No, she would just have to live with a little womanly harassment. Those men had no clue what it was like and she wasn't about to tell any of them how much it was bothering her. She would have to kill that ranger if he started teasing her about not being able to handle being a woman.

Then again, her cycle was over so the pain should have been ebbing long ago. It wasn't. It just kept nagging her and getting worse. At least they had stopped at a stream earlier so they could wash gore off of themselves. She now smelled relatively normal.

Bishop had disappeared into the woods ahead of her. She thought about it for a moment and glanced back towards the others. They were now too far away for her to see them clearly but they were definitely setting up camp.

It looked like Khelgar had gotten a lean-to up. At least she had taught him enough survival skills for him to know there was going to be a nasty storm that night. She sighed when she realized it might storm for at least another day. Too bad for that. They could wait it out. She was in no mood to slosh in muck. As long as Casavir made sure her bedding was soft, and she knew that he would, then she did not care if they stayed there a week. It felt as if she could sleep that long.

Avera turned back to the woods and carefully stepped between a couple of trees. She kept her wits about her watching for danger. Something was bothering her and she wasn't sure what it was. It seemed almost like she was being stalked. She wouldn't put that past the ranger.

As she followed Bishop's tracks she became less and less sure of coming into the woods alone. She put her bow onto her back and carefully lifted her mace from it's hook. Slowly she walked up a small incline and stopped short at the top.

The knife was stopped by her mace only an inch from her throat. Bishop's grin hovered just above it. His breath was minty. Leave it to a ranger to find fresh herbs while setting up an ambush site.

He pulled the knife back and sheathed it but his face was still close, "Very good. Never trust anyone. You just might live a little longer, Chicadee."

She put her mace back in it's place and looked into the ranger's golden brown eyes. Funny how his eyes reminded her of fresh, dark honey. It was also amusing that he had made sure to choose an attack spot where they could be at eye level, probably easier to go for the throat, "Just keeping me on my toes I see." He gave her a slow smile, "So I am curious. Why are you now calling me a bird."

"Not just a bird," He murmured while watching her face, "A chickadee."

"I am so sorry to have offended the honor of your naming game."

He snorted and waved off the comment with a flick of his fingers, "Honor is for paladins." He sniffed the air, "A chickadee is a pretty little songbird that seems unremarkable and vulnerable. When winter comes and you think it is stupid to stick around you find that this bird not only has a beautiful song but it also has a lot of hidden strengths."

"So I am a tough, pretty little songbird?" She mulled it over for a moment and nodded her head, "Ok. I'm touched. Thank you."

She turned to get back on with the hunting but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. The feel of his body against hers confused her enough that he was able to swing her into a tight embrace and kiss her. There was a heat she had never expected from him and his kiss was intoxicating. Avera was confused but it felt so good. It was nothing she had ever known before. She couldn't help but respond in kind.

But this isn't Casavir. Her eyes snapped open and she accidentally bit his lip as she pulled away. Then her system went haywire.

Errumph.

Bishop backed up in surprise. She turned from him and fell to her knees then threw up into the bushes just below the hillock. He jumped back in shock, "That wasn't the reaction I was looking for."

Avera continued to get sick then sputtered. Bishop leaned towards her with a canteen and she looked at him through cloudy eyes then flopped over.

He stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to do. If he still wanted her dead then this would be a perfect time to just leave her. But there was something in that kiss. If he could just … what was he thinking? He should walk away but his feet would not move.

Karnwyr bounced up the incline, stood over her and whimpered. Bishop watched as his companion nudged the woman's head and tried to lick her awake. Then the dire wolf looked up at him, pain in his eyes.

Bishop bit his lip and swore, "Why in the world do you like her? Even better, why won't you tell me why?"

He had to admit that this was the most fun he'd had in a long time and if this little woman could keep him this amused it would be worth not letting her die. He knew the paladin cared but what were the odds of that man getting past his honor before she went looking in other avenues instead? And he could quicken her search.

And of course, Karnwyr liked her a lot for some strange reason. He knew he had no healing potions left so he gently lifted her and loped back the way they had come.

nnn

Shandra wiped her brow as she looked over the field. It was getting dark and Khelgar had announced it would be raining so she hoped Bishop and Avera would get back soon. She was about to turn when she saw two figures heading in their direction, "It looks like they are coming back and Bishop has something in his arms."

"Tell me they caught a deer. Tell me they caught a lovely young deer." Khelgar licked his lips.

Casavir leaped to his feet and ran towards Bishop. Khelgar blinked then noticed why the paladin had moved so fast.

"What did you do to her?" Casavir challenged Bishop as he touched Avera's face. She was pale but had no visible wounds.

"I did nothing. We were talking then she got sick and just dropped." His voice trembled and he was amazed that this woman had shaken him up so badly.

Karnwyr walked back and forth and whined at the paladin.

Casavir took her limp form from the ranger and brought her closer to the fire. Khelgar pulled out a fur for him to lie her down on.

"Can't you just heal her, paladin?" Bishop looked over the otherman to see what he was doing.

The paladin snarled as he removed her pack, "I have little healing left and I don't know what is wrong. I healed all her open wounds earlier." He felt for a pulse, listened to her chest and checked inside her mouth, "What in Tyr's name is wrong?"

He started pulling her leathers off when Shandra gasped, "What in the world are you doing? I thought you were a paladin?"

"This is no time for chivalry. If I don't find out what is wrong, and fast, then she will die." He whispered under his breath, "And I can't loose her."

Shandra backed up. She could not believe the fury in his voice. He no longer seemed like the cool, collected man they had been traveling with. There was no paladin charm in his voice now.

Khelgar ran over with a pot of warm water and put it down close by, "I thought you might want this. I keep hearing people yell for it when there's a baby on the way so I guessed it could help with this as well."

Casavir looked up at Shandra, "There are light, clean clothes in her pack." He sneered at the darkening sky, "And I need that chalice she likes so much."

Shandra handed him the chalice and he cast a light spell from it onto the dying hobbit. Systematically he felt around her body, checked her ribs and looked for anything out of the ordinary.

"I had thought she was just having her womanly pains." Khelgar muttered.

The paladin turned and blinked at the dwarf, "What?"

"Well, she's been having gut pains but didn't want to use the healing potions 'cause she thought it was just that time and wanted to save the potions for real needs. Neeshka even gave her some mallow tea and chocolate."

"I thought it smelled like mallow tea in that canteen of hers." Bishop shrugged, "She had been drinking it a lot even before we got to Ember."

He swung his head back to Avera and gently pushed on her tummy. She cried out even though she was still unconscious. Casavir closed his eyes and sat on his heels.

"So?" Bishop looked down at them.

"Appendicitis." Casavir trembled as he thought of what he had to do.

"Ouch." The ranger looked out at the field, "Have you ever …"

"Yes. Once."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Shandra was near hysterics. This little woman had risked her life for her and here she was dying from some unknown thing and they had nothing to heal her with.

Casavir licked dry lips, "She has an organ that has burst. We used up all our healing potions and I have very little lay on hands spell left. If we wait then she will die, so …" He closed his eyes and tried to keep his voice calm then started taking out equipment from his and Avera's packs, "I am going to have to cut her open, remove the appendix, quick heal where it was, clean out gangrene if there is any and then hopefully have enough energy to heal the incision. If I don't then I will have to stitch her up. Hopefully, the rest will keep until I have the ability to do a full heal on her."

"Damn it, lass. If ye'd just taken a heal potion when it first hurt."

"Yes but when it first hurt she knew we were going into danger," Bishop glared at Shandra, "To save the farm girl. We needed all the supplies for what she thought would be more life threatening."

"I never saw her drink a potion once. Just healed up the outside wounds, fought back the pain and ran back into the fray." Khelgar looked like he was going to hit something.

Shandra looked stricken as Casavir examined Avera's skinning knife.

"Do you think you can do it?" Bishop put a strap of leather belt down with all the other supplies.

"I have no choice, do I?" Casavir lifted a deep slumber scroll from the ground and cast it on Avera thinking about how much more difficult it would have been if she had not already been unconscious. It would have been gut wrenching to look into those ice blue eyes and do this. Not like this alone wasn't gut wrenching, "Khelgar, put the belt in her mouth and hold her head."

The dwarf did as he was told without question. He rubbed the hobbit's forehead and brought his hand back, "She's boiling up, lad."

Casavir pulled back her undershirt and trews then washed her stomach to make sure to have it as clean as possible. As he got ready to make his incision, Bishop looked over and whistled, "That is some scar just under her ribcage!"

Khelgar took a peek, "That's no normal scar. It looks like someone cut her open like a spring lamb."

Casavir grumbled, "She got it when she was young." He ignored the looks he got for knowing about the scar and got down to business. He had no time for anything else.

nnn

She crawled into the makeshift tent and touched his arm, "Here's some stew."

"I'm not hungry." His voice was low. Depressed.

"You have to eat something if you want to get your healing powers back and do more for her."

He took the stew without looking away from Avera's sleeping face, "You are right, of course. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"Hey, you were worried. She will be ok. She's one tough little woman." She tried to sound encouraging but knew she sounded just as worried as the paladin.

Casavir didn't answer. He leaned back with his stew and tapped at it with his spoon.

Shandra backed out of the tent and sat down beside the dwarf, "He cares for her a lot, doesn't he?"

Bishop poked a burning log with his stick as Khelgar looked in the pot with the rabbit stew. They were all too quiet and it was driving Shandra nuts.

"We all care for her, lass."

"Yes but Casavir … well, he's so stricken. I mean, when he uses that paladin charm of his you get all tingly but when he speaks of or to Avera it's so different. It makes you feel comforted and warm. It's like cuddling up in front of the fireplace." She glanced back at the tent, "Has he ever used his paladin charm on her?"

Khelgar snickered, "Never, lass."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well, when they first met Avera made damned sure he knew she was taking no guff. She downright told him we were doing ok fighting them orcs on our own then told him we didn't need him and to just tell us where the Eyegouger cave was. He seemed rather amused by this little hobbit telling a huge, armor clad human what for."

"That sounds like her, alright." Bishop poked another log.

"I wonder why he used that charm on me."

Bishop looked up from the coals, anger bright in his eyes, "Because you were being an unreasonable fool."

Khelgar blinked in surprise.

"I do admit that I was wrong. But trouble does seem to follow her …"

"Follow her? Dammit woman the trouble was there before she even got near you. The lizardmen would have burned your barn down whether she was there or not. Those gith were after you and you didn't even try to save yourself. She saved your worthless hide knowing full well that they wanted to kill her. Then you blamed her for their attack. When you got a few pretty words from the paladin you fell all over yourself with thanks." Bishop stood and stalked off into the woods.

Shandra stared in disbelief, "I thought he didn't like her."

"That was before this trip. I think she surprised him by being competent." Khelgar eyed where the ranger had disappeared. He spooned up some stew for them and handed a bowl to her.

"Does he ever smile?"

Khelgar almost choked, "Casavir?" At her nod he shook his head, "I've never seen the like, lass! I don't know about Avera but I do know that Grobnar and Neeshka have seen him smile."

She picked up her stew, "But I thought he didn't like Neeshka much."

"I never said they made him smile. They said they have seen him smile. I would have thought it was as likely as finding the Wendersnaven but I believe them."

"When did they see him smile?"

"They saw it when they were on night watch with him. We always try to have a 'brick boy,' as Avera calls us, on a watch so it's me or Casavir on two of the watches. So I don't get to see it as I'm always asleep when he is on watch. But I'm told that if he doesn't think you are looking, and Avera is not on watch with him, then he watches our leader sleep and he smiles."

nnn

The rain had started an hour ago. It made a light pitter patter on the oiled canvas as the drops fell. There was a fire inside the tent and for once he was happy to have had Bishop around as he had set it up.

He cursed under his breath as he glanced at the sleeping forms of his companions. The others slept across from him with Khelgar between the farm girl and the ranger. The dire wolf curled up close to the door. Casavir was awake, on watch because everyone knew he wouldn't sleep. Avera was beside him. She was still unconscious but at least she was breathing well.

He checked the bandaging and made sure the furs and blankets were wrapped around her so no cold could get in. Then he looked around at the tent for any cracks that would let in cold air but Khelgar had done very well. He was fidgeting and he knew it but he did not know what else to do. She had been asleep for hours now and his healing abilities were not working quite yet. At least it wouldn't be long until he could heal her.

"Casavir?"

He looked down and smiled as he saw her eyes open.

"You can't be my paladin."

"What?"

"You're smiling. My paladin seldom smiles."

He laughed, "It is your paladin, my lady." Her voice was rough and quiet but he didn't care.

Her eyes closed for a moment but not long enough for him to school his features, "Casavir? Are you ok?"

Shocked that she could see the concern on his face, he changed the subject, "That man who we have taken on with us, Bishop. I do not trust him, and I do not like the way he looks at you."

Amusement warred in her and won, "Why, I didn't know you cared."

He chuckled at her old joke, "You know I do." There was laughter in his eyes, then they turned serious, full of concern, "But forgive me. It is not my affair, I only felt... compelled to warn you."

"Since when have I not listened to you when you had concerns?"

"Never." He leaned over to give her a kiss on her forehead but found himself kissing her lips instead. She hungrily leaned into the kiss and for a time all was well. Then he pulled himself back and turned his head.

"I'm sorry, Avera. That was ... forward of me."

She cupped his face with one hand and sighed, "It's ok, Casavir. It's more than ok." Her fingers trailed his cheek, "What happened?"

"Appendicitis."

"Ouch." She searched his face, "You had to operate, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"That explains the pain." She tried to pull herself up to be able to look at his face better. She grunted as the wound complained to her and she snapped her eyes shut.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "No. Do not try to move. You will open the incision." He shuffled his body so that they were on eye level with each other and felt her forehead, "I will be able to do a full healing soon, my lady."

"How soon?" She was enjoying the softness in his voice. It was like a drug to her.

Casavir thought it over for a moment, "Maybe now." He pulled the blankets and furs back then removed the bandages. He took a moment to gather his energies then placed his hand on the incision.

Avera put her hand on top of his while he started his low chant. The pain started to ebb, making her realize that his abilities had definitely been restored. She moved the covers back over them as she started to shiver and cuddled closer. His hand vibrated with the spell and she couldn't stop a little moan from escaping her lips. It all felt too good.

He finished chanting and looked down into her eyes, "It isn't perfect, my lady, but I will check it later in the day. You may need another healing then."

She kissed his lips and watched as he closed his eyes, allowing the bond to become stronger and more passionate. She shifted her body and realized that the movement had made his hand slide down her tummy to just above her trews. There was a sharp intake of breath and his eyes flung open.

Her hand was still on top of his so she gave it a gentle squeeze and brought his hand back to her hip. There was no sense in having him panic on her. She teased his tongue with hers, but the feel of his hand being so close to that area had been too much for him. He pulled his hand out from under the covers and gently touched her neck, "Avera. We cannot."

"I know we can't do anything here." She glanced towards the other forms asleep across from them.

He bit his lip, "No. We cannot. I cannot dishonor you like this. You just had a life and death experience …"

One eyebrow went up as her other eye narrowed. He realized too late that he had chosen the wrong words, "What? Are you trying to say that I'm interested because I could have died? That my feelings are just out of thanks?"

Her voice was cold and Casavir couldn't think, "Avera, I did not mean to imply that your feelings are not real."

"Just that they are wrong." Avera stood, tripped over his legs and grabbed her boots.

"No," He felt like he was fighting a raging river pulling him away, "It isn't like that."

As Casavir tried to scramble from the blankets and furs, she pulled her boots on and ran outside in only her undershirt and trews. Her form flitted into the rain as he tromped out into the mud. The dire wolf followed and ran after her.

"Dammit!" He swore as he tried to follow in her wake. His boots were sucked down by the mud and he felt more miserable every moment but he had to find her.

nnn

He sat at the fire, drenched but drying out, head in his hands, and completely miserable. At least it had not continued raining like it had threatened to the night before. The others were making headway in packing up camp while he had already completed his chores.

"So where has the lass gone?" Khelgar asked.

Casavir scratched his head, "I have no idea."

The dwarf took pity on the paladin, "She'll be back. Don't worry about that."

So many horrible scenes of what could have happened trailed through Casavir's mind. The worst of them all was of her hating him now. He could not handle that.

Bishop strode over, clearly as happy as the early bird that got the worm. He sniffed the air and stretched his arms in the morning sun, "So when will be leaving?"

"Once Avera gets back, lad."

Casavir glanced up at the man, "Have you seen any signs of her?"

The ranger grinned at the larger man, "No." He tested the air, "Should I have? I really don't know where she could have gone in all that rain." Bishop looked down at Casavir, a knowing sneer on his face, "She must have really been upset to have run off like that in such horrible weather."

Casavir stood and glared down at the ranger, then turned and stalked over to their packs.

Shandra got off her log and brushed herself off. As she stood, she noticed the small form of their leader standing behind her. Her leopard, Kathin stood on one side as Karnwyr stood on the other side, nuzzling the little woman's hair. How she, the leopard and that dire wolf, were able to sneak up on a person like that was beyond her, "Avera!"

Everyone turned to look at the little woman. She looked tired but no worse than that.

Khelgar walked over to her and patted her back, "Are ye alright, lass?"

"Aye." She said with little feeling to her voice. Her eyes traveled over the camp and she strode forward to her pack. On top was her leather armor. She quickly pulled the armor on over her light clothes, and wiggled to get it all just right.

She looked up to see Casavir standing over her, "Avera?"

Her eyes shut, "Not now, please."

He was stopped by the strain in her voice. She never sounded that way and it tore him up that he was the reason for it, "Ok."

The resigned sound to his voice broke through her brooding. She sighed and leaned against his leg, all the while watching up into his face, "We'll talk later some time, ok?" A slight smile reached her lips.

Casavir nodded, encouraged now that she seemed to feel at least a bit better.

"Ok, let's pack up and get going." Avera grabbed her pack and flung it onto her back, "I want to get back to the Flagon as soon as possible."


	2. Ambush

She rolled her shoulders as she trudged down the hall. The ever so long hall to her bedroom seemed even longer today. It had been an exhausting few days saving Shandra from the Githyanki. However, she was not as tired as she had let on in the common room of the Flagon, but it didn't take much for them to believe she was more tired than she was.

They had arrived earlier than they normally would have. She had talked a farmer going to market into allowing them to ride in the back of his wagon. He was happy to oblige, especially when she tossed him a gold coin instead of the silver he had requested. It cut travel time by at least half.

Then everyone wanted to know what had happened and Casavir and Bishop disappeared soon after the party started.

Grobnar was getting as much information from everyone as he could to make a song about it and Uncle Duncan was thrilled to have her, and the pretty Shandra, back alive and well. She had sat down for a talk with Shandra because the woman looked perfectly lost then waved off more drinks with the interest of going to bed. Or at least to her room to read or compose. She just needed to do something which didn't have a lot of people asking questions.

As she stepped towards her door, she noticed a shadow beside it that shouldn't have been there, "Now I see where you disappeared to."

His golden brown eyes peeped from the shadows, "Ah you remember me, Chickadee."

"How can I forget a loving face like that?" It wasn't surprising that he had gone back to the jibes but she had hoped for at least a bit of a reprieve.

"Were you going to go moon over your paladin?"

"Better to show some feeling then to hold it in to use as a shield and weapon against others."

Bishop smirked, "Good hit. But you can do better than that."

"Your mother flirts with orcs and your father was a githyanki consort." Her eyes turned to the ceiling, "Your first girlfriend ran away with a troll. You like hobbits because you're items …"

"Hey, hey now! That is Qara's line, not yours." He now stood over her, looking down.

"I figured you had been in the shadows that day. So what is the problem?"

Bishop mocked, slightly bitter, "Just been noticing the way he always seems so quick to jump to your defense."

It was difficult to keep a straight face. What was this? He didn't want her. Maybe he'd like a one nighter but definitely nothing more. She would just have to play the game like a good little girl, and maybe even get some answers to why he was so concerned, "Casavir?"

"Of course, Casavir. Who else did you think I meant? Khelgar?"

This was beginning to become fun, "He's like a brother and he does watch over me as well."

"That is not the way I meant it and you know it."

Her face squished up in disgust, and she smacked her lips as if she had just eaten something bad, "Oh now that's an image I didn't want. Thanks a lot"

Bishop put his hands on the wall behind her and sneered, "You're right. That was a bad image."

"I need to walk that one off." She strolled under his arm and around him a couple of times then went back to where she had been. He watched her progress with a grumble. Damn it was hard to trap a hobbit, "So you are saying he has a thing for me?"

"Are you really that blind? He's always watching you, always about to put himself in harm's way for you... and you haven't even noticed?"

Her face turned up to him, and she chuckled, "You watch me too." She got some pleasure from the narrowing of his eyes, "I care about Casavir, and I watch out for him as much as he does for me."

"Are you sure that care for a friend is the only reason he watches your back?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What would it matter to you?"

Forget it. That was the last straw. Bishop dropped to his knees and closed off any gaps that she could use to escape. He got a thrill as she cheeped like a startled little bird, "Look, I know what you two did."

Avera turned her head and whispered into his ear, "And what is it of any of your business what we do?"

Down boy. Down boy. That wasn't as sensual as you think it was, "I don't know. Maybe I thought there was something in that kiss we exchanged."

Was that her imagination or did he actually look and sound hurt under all that snarkiness? She grinned, "Well, it was the first time I almost threw up on a man."

"I blame your appendix for that."

"That was the culprit, yes."

She was avoiding his eyes again. It was like a deer looking for an escape trail, "Wait a moment. Don't tell me that was your first kiss!"

Avera gasped and looked directly at him.

"It was? How in the world could a lady who is at least twenty,"

"Twenty five." She corrected and lowered her head.

His eyes went wide, "Now that's new. How could you have not had a first kiss? Were there no good looking men in the mere?"

"It's a small place and no one seems to think of a hobbit as more than a child."

He could hear the resentment in her voice, "I knew from the day you walked through that door that you were no child. A woman related to Duncan," He snarled out the name, "but a woman, nonetheless."

"Yeh, well fine. You were my first kiss. Be happy with the trophy." She pushed at his arm to leave but he held firm, "What do you want?"

So what did he want?

"You have no idea, do you?" She searched his eyes, "Do you just want to beat the paladin? I can't believe that you would want much more from me then a good roll. Since I first walked into the Flagon you have snarled at me, sneered at me, insulted me, been upset any time I tried to play with Karnwyr, and you made sure that having you anywhere near was a complete horror."

He had to admit she was right.

"Look, Bishop, I don't want to play around. No one owns me just as no one owns you. This … game … I don't know where you are going with it and to be honest with you, I don't trust there not to be a knife in my back at the end of it."

Smart girl, "Very well. I will leave you to lament your fallen angel in the hope that he breaks no more vows."


	3. Fallen Angel

She pushed her door open and slammed it, throwing her back against it and screaming. Her palms flew to her forehead to rub back the anger, "Why in the worlds do I always get waylaid by the man who would either drop me or backstab me the first chance he got?"

She flopped her head back and locked her door without looking.

Her nose twitched. There was something in her room that she hadn't noticed with Bishop getting in her face. Or, for the most part, above her face. Was that roses?

Slowly she turned, glancing into her room. There, sitting on the edge of the box spring of her bed was Casavir. No armor graced his form. It was a simple pair of dark trousers and sandy shirt which adorned him tonight. It looked like he had just lost what he was going to say and was trying to figure out how to recover his words.

Avera turned her head and noticed a bottle, two champagne glasses and two bowls sitting beside him on the box spring. The mattress, which was still on the floor where she had put it, was covered in red, white and pink rose petals. It was the roses that she could smell. There was also a tint of strawberry and cream.

Casavir stood, confusion standing strong on his face, as she took in the surroundings. Now she knew why Bishop had reacted. There was no way the ranger could have missed the smell of roses. But she could not understand the jealousy. It wasn't like the man could ever want her for more than a tumble.

She walked slowly over to Casavir, trying not to spook him. Sometimes he was so much like an Arabian stallion. Skittish and anguished, he would bolt if he got too nervous. She felt kind of like a horse whisperer. She clamped down on the laughter that was building up from that thought. Casavir, tall and strong in his dark armor, walking sideways watching her as she carefully … no no, stop with the daydreaming. The man is real and here!

Casavir sat back down so they could be almost at eye level, "My lady, I ..." His voice caught and she realized that her assumption had been correct. With her sudden entrance and yell, he had forgotten what he was originally going to say, "I have been struggling with some feelings as of late, and I need to speak with you, confess them to you."

Avera tried to look into his eyes but he kept shifting about, "What is wrong?"

"I... am loyal to you. Do not doubt this. But there are times when I find my duty comes second, and I do not wish such feelings to place you in jeopardy."

She put her hands on each side of his face to hold him still, "What is becoming your priority?" Her voice was quiet, encouraging but she was becoming giddy.

"I do not mean insult by this, you are more than capable. But I find myself turning to you, rather than to the task at hand." He struggled with himself then went on, hurrying his words as if he felt he would never get them out if he didn't say them swiftly, "I see to your safety before attending to the matters that affect us all, as a group. I am worried others may suffer based on my decisions."

He stopped and breathed deep. She tilted her head, giving him a rough smile, trying to boost his confidence, "It is difficult to follow you, there is much to admire. I find that your actions are inspiring, as a leader's should be. And your help in Old Owl Well and beyond has put certain matters in my heart and mind to rest. It is a debt, a quelling of doubt that I cannot repay except with service."

What kind of service? What kind of service? Shut up mind! She chewed this over then gently traced her left index finger across his right cheek, "Are you saying your feelings are stronger than that of friendship?"

"I wish to... protect you, yes." He shuddered with relief, "I was afraid to speak of it. Telling you has settled my mind."

"So this?" She made a general motion towards the mattress with her right hand.

He sighed, "When your appendix burst, it made me realize how fast you could loose someone. I could not bear the thought of loosing you."

She smiled, "I can't bear loosing you either."

Casavir put a hand under her chin, "Then I was right to come here. I was unsure. I had hoped our previous actions were not only based on cheating death for you." He licked his lips and tensed.

She couldn't gage what was going on in him. It seemed like he was fighting with an old adversary of the mind. Then he put a hand behind her head and pulled her forward into a passionate kiss. He held her tight as he licked her lips and played with her tongue, delving deeper. Their breath came out in enraptured moans.

Then she felt herself being lifted and brought over to the mattress. His knees landed softly just above the edge of the mattress as his free hand pulled off her boots. Then he gingerly let her feet down, still embracing, still ecstatically tangling his tongue with hers.

Suddenly, he pulled back making her whimper for more, "Trust me?" He asked.

"How could I not?" She burned for him to get back to her and continue.

He motioned for her to close her eyes so she did so. Her skin tingled as he kept a hand on her back. What was he doing anyway? He had twisted to the side to get something. Then she heard the words ring out. Clear and strong, an incantation that stole her breath away. Her feet gave way as her eyes flung open and she had time for a strangled, "Oh." as Casavir caught her before she could fall too far.

A finger traced her lips as she gathered her wits, "An enlargement spell?"

Sweet, gentle laughter tickled her neck as he kissed it, "Of course, my lady." He nibbled at the base of her jaw and stopped to look into her face, "I noticed a small squadron of them here. Specially made for," He accentuated each word with a nip of her neck, "Longer time in this size."

Her head had flung back but he held her firmly. With each nibble, lick and kiss, she moaned quietly, almost to herself. His hands traveled the length of her torso then removed her leather armored jerkin. She took a sharp breath and went for his shirt, pulling it off before he could stop her.

She sat on her heels admiring the muscles, the strength, and the scars. His gaze was riveted on her body as well. Avera pulled forward, running her hands across his pecks and kissing his flesh.

But he pulled her hands forward and held them in front of her. She groaned wondering whether he had changed his mind but his lips were upon hers once again. Her hands flung around him to pull him closer.

A hand disappeared from her again. She could hear and feel him removing his pants but had no chance to take much notice as his lips traveled down her neck to her breasts. Her back arched as he teased her nipples into compliance. His rough breath making her skin dimple.

She tried again to touch him but he held her back. His mouth searched back up to her neck, then to her ear, "You do not always have to be the leader, you know." His face came into view, his panting controlled whereas hers was not, "Let someone else lead for a while."

One hand held her back as the other roamed her body. She couldn't withhold a squeal of delight. His eyes closed with each sound she made and he shuddered every time he gave her this pleasure. She noticed that he was just as turned on by her responses as being the recipient of the ministrations himself.

His hand traveled south as he brought his lips to her ear to nibble and tease it, "Am I pleasing you, my lady?"

"Yeeeeeeeessss." She muttered, unable to contain herself.

Another flick of the tongue on her earlobe caused her to groan, "I promise to please you." He whispered.

"Casa …" Avera tried to speak his name but his fingers began to explore inside of her. All she got out was a croak of surprise as Casavir kept to his word.


	4. Torture

Dora burst into the common room and ran over to Neeshka, "I think someone is torturing her."

Neeshka turned to the child, "What?"

"Well, I went to give her some supper and I could hear her moaning! I don't know …" She bounced from foot to foot, a tray of food still in her hands.

Khelgar was up in a moment with Neeshka not far behind. They belted it down the hallway and almost ran into Sand who had delivered a book to their work room.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you." He said in a crisp tone.

Khelgar snarled but Neeshka grabbed Sand's shoulder, "What do you mean, Sand?"

The magician sniffed the air, "Just believe me. I know of which I say."

Neeshka watched as Sand strode down the hall where they had come.

"Let me go, lass. If someone is torturing our little woman then they will have my axe to deal with!" He snarled.

"Something isn't right, Khelgar."

"What do ye mean?"

"Please just follow me and let me take a peek. If I give you the word then you can charge in and kill whatever is with her."

He snorted but with a grunt decided to listen to her. If she was wrong he'd just take penance from her hide when he was done with the culprit in Avera's room.

They silently walked through the hallway but Neeshka made Khelgar stay back a short distance away. He was snarling and chomping at the bit but she had a funny feeling about this whole situation.

Neeshka touched the doorknob then quickly went to work with her tools. She oiled the hinges and made sure there would be no sound. There was a reason she had become good at sneak attacks.

"Common tiefling, hurry it up." Khelgar gravelly whispered in her ear.

"Hush, will you? And get back over there!" Khelgar glared at her then went back to his spot half way down the hall.

The door slid slowly by mere inches. She peeked across the room. Nothing but she could definitely hear light moaning from the other side. Her eyes went wide when she realized what was going on but curiosity made her look.

There, on the mattress, was Casavir and Avera, buck naked to the world except for strawberry and cream drippings all over their bodies. In their heated state it was a wonder how they weren't burning up. The bowl of cream was almost an inch away from Neeshka's nose but the strawberry bowl was still on the mattress.

For some reason, Neeshka was caught by the image. Something was wrong with it. Then as Casavir pulled himself over top of the hobbit, and she noticed that the hobbit was no longer hobbit sized!

She started to back out of the room as she heard Casavir whisper, "I know this will hurt, my lady, as it is your first time, but I will heal it so we can continue with no further pain."

The door quietly closed and Neeshka silently ran back to Khelgar, and started to push the dwarf back towards the common room before he could hear what was coming next. That would certainly drive Khelgar nuts thinking that the torture story was correct.

He finally stopped the tiefling at the corner, "Dammit tiefling! What was going on?"

"Let's just say that her paladin trap has finally caught it's prey."

Khelgar's brows knitted as he tried to work out the innuendo. With a sudden howl of laughter he slapped Neeshka on the back, "Well well. That deserves a drink!"

"What doesn't deserve a drink when you're around?"

"Good point." He muttered as he grinned, "At least the lad finally got his head in order!"

Elanee rounded the corner, concern written all over her face, "I just got back. Is she ok?"

Wolf stood behind the druid, "We need to know."

Neeshka patted the boy's head, "She wasn't being tortured."

The boy thought it over then his eyes opened wide, "Oh! Well, we'll make sure she is not disturbed then!"

As Wolf ran off, Elanee tapped her foot impatiently, "So what happened?"

"The child is faster than you." She laughed at the druid, "Let's just say that I found out what Casavir can do with his tongue." Neeshka laughed as Elanee gasped in surprise.


	5. Darn Dwarf

An arm was wrapped around his chest and a leg curled over his stomach. It definitely had been a good night. Not much sleep but an extremely pleasant time. He looked down on Avera's sleeping face, crooked over his shoulder and breathing onto his neck. She looked more relaxed than she had in a long time.

He had been watching her sleep for at least an hour. It was a treat that he had relished even before he realized how strong his emotions towards her had been. Now he could watch her and be with her without fighting himself about what it all meant. He knew what it meant now.

His fingers brushed her bangs then carefully traced down her face to her neck. She shivered and looked pleased. His lips touched the top of her head as someone started to bang on the door.

"Avera! Lass we need to be getting me some new armor."

She groggily murmured something about an open pit with an upside down dwarf, wrapped in carrots, and hung over dire rabbits. Casavir snickered.

"Lass! It is past eight and ye should be up by now."

"Go play with Deekin!" She fumbled about with the furs and pulled one over her head.

"I also need to talk to you." The dwarf's voice became serious.

Casavir sighed as she did, "Very well! Give me until ten at least and we'll go when I get out in the common room. Deal?"

"It is a deal, lass."

She blinked the sleep from her eyes and nuzzled into her paladin's neck. He was still here. It was not another dream. Oh but this had felt so much better than any of those dreams!

"Is there something you wish of me?" Casavir smirked.

She pulled out a scroll from under one of the pillows and flung herself on top of his stomach, "Yes, in fact, there is something I wish of you. You will allow me to please you for a while. Then, you can show me all about paladin charm."

"As you wish, my lady." He pretended to be all business but she didn't give him any time to school his features further.

nnn

Khelgar snickered as the lass stomped beside him. He didn't blame her for being surly. If someone had pulled him away from his pleasures it would have been a brawl for sure. But he had to talk to the lass.

"So what is it?" Avera kicked a stone and watched it fly past a wall.

"You are going to have to be more careful."

She stopped, cocking her head to the side, "And what does that mean?"

He snorted, "The ranger is upset more than normal. I think that your little tryst with the paladin has gotten him out of sorts."

The look on her face was priceless, "How did you …"

"Dora heard you moaning and thought you were being tortured. Don't worry. I was about to rush in to kill but Neeshka was smart enough to take a peek and back off."

She shrugged, "At least I won't have any awkward moments explaining why he will be sleeping in my room."

The dwarf smirked, "Sleeping?" Avera pushed the dwarf as he started to snicker, "Aye, trying to explain that would probably have been a bit embarrassing."

"Not so much embarrassing as awkward." She turned to him, "I mean, Neeshka doesn't really trust him and you and Elanee keep telling me to be careful."

"Neeshka doesn't trust anyone who may look down on her stealing and we have only been concerned for your feelings." He grinned at his friend as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "We were worried that he would be beyond your reach and that you would be hurt by that. Paladins normally are unreachable."

She looked at her feet, "So … what do you really think of him?"

Khelgar laughed, "Why does it matter what we think of him? He's your mate." He watched her searching for words and squeezed her closer, "Lass, he's a good man and he will follow you. Once he decided to listen to his heart then all was fine."

"I'm just afraid that I may do something to really disappoint him."

"There's that chance in any relationship, lass. But even if you disappoint, he's not going to just leave you over nothing. There is a lot that is admirable about you. You truly care for people. That is a strength no matter how much that ranger would complain about it."

Avera put her head down as they walked, "I guess. There's so much going on that we can't see. It makes me want to just grab everyone and run away."

"Grab everyone except the ranger."

"Now there's a problem for me."

"That dire wolf?"

"Yeh, Karnwyr. I have no idea how he got tangled up with Bishop. He's not the type to be around someone who is truly bad so there has to be more to that story."

Khelgar squinted an eye at her, "Lass, you know much more about that animal then you are telling us."

"You are right, but I'm not ready to talk about it. Sorry."

Her eyes were so despairing with some memory that Khelgar could not get himself to ask more about it. Something about that wolf made her happy, and also hurt her deep inside. He wasn't willing to bring that hurt forward. She was happy right now and that was all that mattered to him for his friend. Well, besides her keeping her head on right and watching out for possible problems.


	6. Paladin Secrets

The tea was piping hot and tasted sweet today. He figured that Sal probably got a new batch of honey. His mug warmed his hands as he cautiously sipped the drink. He could feel the eyes of the ranger on him but he did not care. It was pure jealousy now and he refused to allow a nice day go to waste on a man like him.

"Here."

He opened his eyes to a small leather bag in front of him, "What is this?"

"I found these on an excursion and thought you would want it." Neeshka plopped her rear onto the table, leaned forward and glared at the paladin, "I was right. That Pierval guy does have a lot of money. Very nice home too. The first envelope is the most interesting. I found them in a room that belonged to someone called Harcus. At least that is what the letterhead states. That room is so dusty I almost sneezed and got caught."

Casavir looked at the envelopes, concern etching every line of his face.

"It looks like someone named Mordren framed you. Got this Harcus fellow all upset by including that little … uhm, love letter from Ophala to you?" She watched his fingers dig into the table, "So I checked on this Mordren guy and found all these other letters at his place. Interesting what you and Ophala wrote to each other. Well, I also found Mordren's diary. Not the brightest to write out all your misdeeds. And now, a page outside handed me a letter to give to you."

"What are you up to, tiefling?"

"You need to fix this." Her eyes burned into his.

"I cannot see you wanting to help me."

"I didn't give you these because of you." She quipped, "I did it because of Avera. You see, it looks like you have been framed. That's bad but word on the street is that this Pierval wants to kill you. Like the thugs a while back didn't tip us off. Anyway, it wouldn't be so horrible for me if he did the job but it would hurt Avera. Especially after last night."

He sputtered, "What? How did …?"

"One of the urchins thought she heard Avera being 'tortured' so we went to take a peek."

"Peek?" His eyes were like saucers.

Neeshka grinned, "Oh don't go worrying your tail off! Oh wait. You don't have a tail. Sand told us we didn't want to go there so I decided to be discrete and check before rushing in. Just be glad I was able to keep Khelgar from rushing in before I could find out what was going on."

By now, Casavir's face was buried in his hands. His ears were even red with embarrassment at having anyone peek on what he and Avera had been doing. Not that he regretted what they did. He just didn't want any onlookers!

She stood, about to leave, but she whispered into his ear, "Just so you know. I'm actually glad it was you instead of the ranger. He wouldn't have been considerate about the fact that she never had a man before."

He watched in shock as the tiefling walked away from him, then he opened the letter the page had given her. He had a meeting at the Moonstone Mask the next night. What else could go wrong?

That was when Nevalle walked in.


	7. Killer of Ember

He stood in the doorway for a moment, looking around curiously then noticed Casavir, "Casavir! Good to see you back in Neverwinter."

"Nevalle. Come have a drink with me." There was no sense in wasting the rest of the day away. He might as well reconnect with an old friend and introduce him to Avera when she got back.

"I'm not here on a social call. This is business. I have to find someone named Avera." He walked to the table and took the seat across from Casavir, looking towards the door.

Casavir sat back down and offered the tea pot over to Nevalle, and waved Sal over for another mug, "She is out with a friend. What would this be about?"

The knight gave him a concerned look, "You know her?"

"Yes. We have traveled together for the last few months." He tried not to show how concerned he was but Nevalle knew him better than that.

"She is being accused by the Luskan ambassador of killing everyone in the town of Ember."

"Ember!" Casavir shook his head, "There is no way she could have done that. We went through that town to save a friend then we all traveled back here. Even if we were not traveling there together, she couldn't even do a thing like that! It isn't in her nature."

"How do you know that?"

"As I said, we traveled together through the town and back. On the way back she got appendicitis and I had to operate." He shook at the memory of almost loosing her, "And believe me, I know her … well."

The door to the Flagon opened and there stood Khelgar and Avera.

"Looks like we have a high ranking one here." Khelgar announced to Avera as both Casavir and Nevalle stood.

Avera walked forward a step, then her mace dropped into her hand as she saw the look on Casavir's face, "A good day to you, Sir Knight." She watched the man carefully as she slowly stepped forward, "And what business would you have with my paladin?"

The man assessed her quickly and a smile crept onto his face. This little woman would actually defend Casavir from anything, "I am Nevalle, and I can assure you that this has nothing to do with Casavir."

She stopped and looked between the two men, "Really?" Her voice became curious, untrusting, "Then why does he look like someone just killed his best friend?"

Casavir choked, "The Luskan ambassador has accused you of destroying Ember."

"Ember? The town the gith held captive?" The shock was too much, "What in the world happened? They were fine when we left there. I thought we got all the gith."

"There was none left. What was done would have been done by Luskan." Bishop announced from across the room.

"She accuses you of having killed everyone in the town in cold blood." Nevalle motioned for her to sit.

She carefully walked to Casavir's side. He looked down at her, worry crossing his features, and watched as she got onto her chair. He put a hand on her knee for a moment, then turned back to Nevalle. Avera clasped her hands in front of her face, thumbs under her chin, knuckles at her nose.

"Ye've got to be kidding!" Khelgar was incensed, "Avera could never do that sort of thing!"

"I've scraped things from my boot that I respect more than Luskan … but unless we find some means of clearing you of these charges, we will have to surrender you to them." Nevalle looked directly at her, "We've signed a treaty with Luskan - they have the right to dispense low justice for any crimes committed on their soil. But I'm not turning over a loyal member of the Watch to some Luskan dog on this day or any other."

"That is reassuring." She tried to sound calm but all she could think of was all the people of Ember, dead. A whole town not unlike her own. The boy who they had met in the town had been right, "So how do I prove my innocence?"

"Your guilt is preordained in a Luskan court." He looked to Casavir, hoping his old friend would help with this, "If you were a lord, knight, or even a squire, however, then matters would be different. You would be subject to high justice, and your trial would take place here in Neverwinter before Lord Nasher."

Avera's left eye squinted as her right eyebrow raised, "You mean to say that a person is screwed unless they are in a high social status?"

Nevalle sat back, scrutinizing her face, "Yes."

She sneered, "That's just special." She did not care for that concept at all, "So if you are innocent it does not matter if you do not have status. Neverwinter gives the person over to Luskan because of a treaty. But if you have status, you get a fair trial." She glanced over at Casavir, "I knew you had good reason, but now I can directly see at least one of the reasons you lost faith in this system."

"I need you to go see Sir Grayson, one of Lord Nasher's most trusted knights, and become his squire." Nevalle tried to bring her back to her own problem, "I may also send a ... friend of mine ... to assist you. He has proven invaluable in such cases in the past."

She closed her eyes, "Sir Grayson. Right."

"Mind you, the matter must still go to trial, and if you cannot prove your innocence, then you will face execution. For now, let us deal with what we can - see Sir Grayson at once at Captain Brelaina's office. Pledging yourself to Neverwinter's service will give us time to counter these Luskan lies."

"Yeh."

"And until you answer for these charges, the gates of the city will be barred to you - seek out Grayson, but do not leave the city." He did not like having to say this but he had to. She needed to stay in the city or she would be dead.

"Sure."

Nevalle stood and walked over to Casavir. He put a hand on his shoulder as if to say he was sorry, and left.

As the knight had been speaking, Duncan decided to put up the Sunken Flagon's closed sign. Once Nevalle left he over to Avera's table. Casavir was watching her carefully as she had hardly moved. Her eyes were still closed, and her hands still clasped in front of her face. Her index fingers were now on the bridge of her nose, rubbing the base between her eyes, "There is no way in the nine hells that I'm letting the Luskans get their hands on you!"

Shandra took a step forward, "But there is something we can do. Nevalle said as much. All you have to do is pledge yourself to one of the knights, and Luskan cannot touch you."

Neeshka piped in from her spot by the fire, "And besides, we're innocent! I mean, destroying an entire village? That's going too far, even by Luskan standards."

"Is it?" Bishop snarled in distaste, "If you have something they want they'd kill an entire city for it. They don't care." He looked over at the hobbit, wondering how the little woman was taking this. She wasn't moving or reacting to anyone, and this was the first time he had heard her speak in one-worded sentences. Karnwyr was lying beside his chair making very low whimpering sounds, "They attacked Neverwinter once, and even now they're sending fleets to attack Ruathym. Give them an excuse, and you will soon see Luskan swords at your gates."

"Uhm, Duncan, looks like we have a guest." Sal announced.

"Oh what now?" Duncan cursed, "We have enough problems without you here, Sand."

Sand stood a short distance from the door, "I'm here to help you, and your kin actually."

"Oh really? So what is the price? If it is more than a half-copper you can see yourself out."

"No Duncan. I seem to have been given … an ultimatum. I heard of your Luskan problems."

Sal shook his head and took up washing more mugs, "Word travels fast."

Sand ignored both Duncan and Sal and walked over to the table where Avera and Casavir sat. He walked around it and looked at the little woman for a moment before sitting down and pouring himself some tea, "You should know that if you are sent to Luskan, they will kill you."

Avera didn't even move a muscle, "No kidding, Master Mage."

He chuckled, "I realize that you find my sincerity difficult to believe, but allow me to act in your behalf."

"I have nothing against you, Sand. I just don't know why you care."

"Because there are laws and there is right an wrong. Even though I believe you are quick to take liberties with the law, I do not believe you are guilty of this … and if they get hold of you, they will kill you. I believe people must answer for their crimes but it must be just."

An eye opened and peeked at the mage, "What exactly would happen if I went to Luskan?"

Sand noticed a hesitation, and realized she didn't really want to be someone's squire, "Well, at best they will put you on trial – or what seems to be one, then execute you. At worst, they will dispense with the courtroom mockery and execute you as soon as you get through the gate." He watched as her other eye opened and an eyebrow raised, "And when I say 'execute,' I do not believe it would be one clean chop of a headman's axe … Luskan's have all sorts of inventive ways for executing prisoners that is best not to go into on a full stomach."

"Sounds cheerful." Her eyes shut again.

Casavir touched her fingers, then held her hand, "I think we should give him a chance. This is not a battle that can be won with swords, and I for one am ill equipped for such a fight."

Qara stepped forward and snorted at Sand, "Sure, after all, a hedge wizard couldn't make things worse. Maybe all that digging through books could be useful."

Sand slowly turned his head to look at the young woman, "If we need to burn down Luskan then perhaps we shall seek you out, Qara, but your ignorance would cause more damage here than you know." A sneer played across his lips, "Luskan is not ruled by men, it is ruled by magic, by the masters of the towers. If they have decided that you are to be delivered to them, then …"

"So? Let them try!" Qara snapped.

"Whatever magic you think you have, you idiot girl, they will bleed from you by demon, spell, and curse until even your father won't be able to save you." He turned back to Avera who's eyes were shut once again, but now one hand was being held by the paladin, "And I suspect that what they seek will have consequences beyond you, beyond me – for much of the realms."

"Just what we need." Avera sighed, "So what is your plan?"

"Fortunately, becoming a squire is enough for our needs. And I believe you have already been told about someone who could help. Sir Grayson, yes?"

"Yes."

"Let me join with you. I have considerable experience with these matters – and foiling Luskan plots is something I relish."

She finally put her hand down from her face, gently removed her other one from Casavir's grip, sighed and stood, "I suppose that is good for me then. Welcome to the group, Sand. Just let me get some supplies and we can go visit this Grayson gentleman." With that she turned and walked to her room.

nnn

Avera unhooked the trap which was set up to her window, and leaned against it. It was high enough that she didn't have to stretch down at all. She watched the birds, squirrels and horses in the back doing all their little animal duties and wondered how it would be to be able to be like them. No regulations, no plots of intrigue … just survival.

She heard her door open, close and lock. The smell of him rushed over her and she couldn't help a little moan from escaping her lips. Casavir didn't have to even touch her to make her shiver in excitement. This wasn't the time for that, even though his arms circled her, and she was able to lie her head on his shoulder. She certainly wanted to feel more of him. No, they had to leave soon so there was no time for that.

He'd had to drop to the floor to give her this comfort but it didn't seem to bother him to take that little extra step. He kissed her forehead then leaned his head to the side, watching her face.

Casavir wondered how he was going to get through his own problems and help her with clearing her name at the same time. He knew there was a big chance that Pierval would try to kill him, even though the courts had acquitted him of Harcus's death. That kind of thing mattered little to a parent. But he could not allow Avera to know he was going to this meeting the next night. She had enough to deal with. He would just have to do as much as possible to help his lady before facing his own ghosts.

She felt him tense and looked up at his eyes, "Hey, my paladin."

"Hey, my lady." His smile was bitter sweet, "How are you holding up?" She plastered herself tighter against his body. He could feel himself starting to loose control while wondering how she was able to bring his urges to the surface so easily, without trying.

"Better than I thought I would. I suppose. But I have a wonderful shoulder to cuddle up to, and that helps." She could feel his muscles rippling under his shirt, and noticed that his armor sat on it's stands in their room, waiting. Their room. It made her feel better truly knowing that he wished to share the room with her, "I'm just not sure about this squire thing."

"All you have to do is pledge yourself to the service of Neverwinter, and you already have silently done that." He kissed her neck, reveling at her reaction. He found that he could not help himself, and allowed himself the luxury of continuing. Her scent consumed him, and sweetened with each advance he made.

Her voice came out in a low sigh of reaction from his advancements,"Yes but what if this Sir Grayson wishes me to pledge more of myself than that?" She shuddered from another nip.

"I hope we never have to fight vampires. You are truly sensitive to this, you know?" He nibbled a bit more, then stopped to breath into her ear, "You will not be asked to do anything which is against your beliefs. He will likely wish for you to stand a vigil, though."

"A vigil? That means overnight."

"Yes."

He breathed into the cup of her neck, "Then that means we have the rest of the afternoon." It was only around three, "I suppose that my paladin has made plans and told everyone else to just wait until we are ready?"

"Of course, my lady." His hands started to roam, "I figured you would want to be … consoled."

"You are insatiable."

He stopped, and looked at her face, "Is this …"

"Just an observation, my paladin." She giggled as he pulled her back onto the floor with him. There was no reason to waste perfectly good time together, no matter what dangers loomed ahead.


	8. Vigil Done

Listen to Sir Grayson blather on about honor and blah blah blah. Check. Vigil done. Check. Luskan assassins killed as they attacked during the vigil. Check. Become a squire. Check. Party with friends because the night had been survived. Check. Restocking of supplies done. Check. Brooding paladin standing at attention in front of the now closed door, waiting for me to notice him. Check.

"Bishop is all hot on going with us to Port Llast. Why he is so interested in this is beyond me." Nothing. That was weird, "Are you ok?"

"I cannot go with you." He tried to hide the sadness and fear that colored his words but it did not work.

"Are you ok, Casavir?"

"There …" His voice broke, "There is a personal matter in which I must attend to tonight."

Avera blinked, wondering what was going on, "We weren't going to leave until tomorrow anyway. And tonight is a long while off. I'll just come with you …"

He kneeled and cupped his hand under her chin, his voice softened, "No. I cannot let you become involved in this. It is a problem I need to fix on my own."

She put a hand on his, starting to worry, "Casavir? You know I stand with you … all the way."

"I know you wish to protect me, as I wish to protect you, but there are some things that have to be done alone. Please, understand and respect my wishes."

Her heart ached from the hurt in his voice, "Ok. But I want you back here as soon as you can be. I need my paladin. For more things than I can count."

He chuckled as he swung her into his arms, kissing her passionately, and deciding to put his problems on the backburner. He had precious little time to spend with his lady, and even though he was upset, he also did not wish to waste it when it could be the only time they had left together.

nnn

"Well, well," The voice grated as his hand touched the skin of her hand, "Where is your paladin?"

Avera watched as Bishop plopped himself down beside her, "I am not his keeper."

"Maybe you should be, Chickadee."

"Amuse me." She knew he would not leave her be until he said his piece. He had seen Casavir leave the Flagon a while before, but had waited until this moment to speak with her about it. There was something wrong but she had no clue what it could be.

"It seems your man has a meeting at the Moonstone Mask."

An eyebrow shot up, "Have you been sipping some of the stuff you've been smuggling, Bishop."

"No but you must know how I feel about a paladin's vows. If you are going to break one then why not break another?"

"What are you trying to say, Dagger Tongue?"

"Casavir has a private meeting with Ophala tonight. In her own private quarters. He is going there right now. If you don't believe me you can send out the hounds … oh, sorry, your cat to sniff him out."

"I trust him, Bishop."

"Oh common," He chided, "Just do it to amuse me then."

She glared into his eyes as she called up Kathin and sent the leopard off to follow Casavir's scent. It was all she could think of to shut this man up and make him eat his words. But as Kathin's mind showed her that she was getting closer and closer to the Moonstone Mask, she could not accept it.

Bishop watched as Avera grabbed her weapons and ran out the door, "Ah, paladin. You are about to loose."


	9. Moonstone Fears

She sat below the window and watched through Kathin's eyes as she checked everything out. Sure enough, Casavir was inside the Moonstone Mask speaking with Ophala like they knew each other well. With the way they moved together, she figured they had known each other too well.

Avera realized there was no one in Ophala's private room so she drank down her invisibility potion and climbed through the window. She plunked herself into a huge, soft chair that was way too large for her, and held her bow in front of her, squeezing it to stop the tears from flowing.

She knew it was wrong to do this but she had to know. Everything was pointing to Bishop being correct but there was always a chance that they had a business meeting. Nothing more. Oh who was she trying to lie to here? What kind of business meetings happened at the Moonstone Mask? Secret meetings.

The door opened and her breath caught as they walked in. She felt a bit of relief that they did not walk close together and did not touch. Ophala put a book and some letters on her table and turned to Casavir, "They will be here shortly."

"Good. I wish to conclude this as soon as possible." His voice was monotone, steely with no emotion.

"You do know he may try to kill you. You did kill Harcus in that duel."

"It was hardly a duel." Now his voice cracked with sorrow, and even a bit of feeling towards Ophala, "It should never have happened. There was no way he could …"

"Casavir, it was not your fault, and the courts even said so." She touched his face with the back of her hand and moved forward. Well, there was definitely feeling for her towards him. Not a good sign at all.

He took her hand and moved it away. A little part of Avera clapped in joy that he was not accepting the woman's advances, "It was my fault. I knew you were betrothed to another. I should have removed myself from the picture before I even got in it."

"You are right there." A gentleman of high nobility walked into the room. His eyes were dark and mad.

"Pierval." Casavir bowed his head, "What happened to Harcus …"

"Do not speak to me of my son." The man stood rigid, anger coursing in his face.

Another man walked in. This one was shifty and Avera did not like him on sight.

"Mordren." Casavir spoke his name with that monotone back in his words, "We were waiting for you."

"Casavir!" What are you doing back in Neverwinter?" Now that was interesting. The man did not seem surprised in the least.

"I have returned with people I traveled with. Old Owl Well is now secure and this long time away has allowed me to learn from my mistakes. I am here to right some wrongs."

"You will have to answer to me for my son's death." Pierval snapped.

Casavir turned to the man, "He had attacked me. I am very sorry but I had to defend myself."

"Why did he attack you?"

Ophala finally spoke up, handing Pierval an envelope, "Someone had given him this."

Pierval glared at her but pulled the letters from the envelope, "A love letter to Casavir? Ophala?" He read the second letter and his eye twitched, "Mordren! You sent my son on a fool's errand making him think that Casavir forced himself upon Ophala?"

Mordren swirled, "How did you … what?"

"I thought you were my friend, Mordren." Casavir turned to the man, and held out a book, "And here you even state in your diary that you took letters that Ophala and I sent to each other and kept them. Then you sent Harcus after me thinking that I forced myself upon her."

"Why I would keep anything from that whore of yours, Casavir, is something you could best answer yourself." Mordren sneered, anger and spite burning at him, "You kept everything from her, your feelings, your heart, and cloaked it with lies and distance. And to see her fawning over you, hungry for your attentions like some dog."

Casavir stepped towards him, "Your words, Mordren - take them back."

"Take them back? If only you'd seen her, Pierval, falling in love day by day to a fool who gave up everything for 'paladinhood.' To read those letters, those foul letters to him, when she would not dare entertain my affections, a man of status, of power, who could have been hers."

Ophala backed up from the onslaught of his words, "I never wanted you, Mordren - ever." Her voice quietened, horrified, "And now you have shown your colors, and betrayed friends."

Mordren sneered, "You betrayed me, you harlot! And your husband-to-be!"

"You betrayed all four of us Mordren!" Pierval turned on the other man, "First you wish to force Ophala to be yours, you con my son into a deadly fight with Casavir, you frame Casavir, and try to rob me of my bride?" Pierval looked over to Ophala, "It has been so long that I have avoided you. I seek only your hand, Ophala, not your heart. If this one is no obstacle to you, then there is nothing more to be determined here."

"My hand is yours, milord. As it always was." Her voice wavered, and she looked to be pained.

"No!" Mordren leaped towards Ophala with a knife in hand, "No one shall have her if I cannot!"

Thunk, thunk. Two arrows sprouted from the back of his skull then three more appeared. Mordren's body hit the ground with a dull thud.

All three stood looking at the body in shock. Then Casavir turned. Avera was in the soft chair with a cold, set expression in her eyes, bow in hand. She hopped off the chair, walked to the body, and kicked the foot. Without a word she walked out the door.

"What was …" Pierval shuddered.

Casavir did not move, "That was Avera. She must have followed me." His eyes went back to Mordren's body and he wondered how long she had been there and why she would have broken her word. That was not like his lady. Someone had to tell her where he was, and worried her. That did not sound like something Neeshka would do. The tiefling was just as protective of her friend as he was.

Ophala walked over to him and put a hand on his arm, "You love her?" He didn't speak but she could see the anguish in his eyes, "Go. We will be fine now that Mordren has been dealt with. Thank her for us."

In a moment he was out the door, then out of the Moonstone Mask, trying beyond hope to find the woman he had tried to keep from his problems without success.


	10. Searching For Hobbit

He saw the leopard stalking through the woods above the theatre. It stopped when he saw it, looked back the way it had come then back to him, "Kathin." He murmured as he walked over to the animal and noticed her nervousness, "Avera doesn't want you to come get me. I'm worried too, girl." He rubbed the cat's ear and tried to be as quiet as possible.

Kathin turned and started to lead Casavir into the woods. They had gotten a few yards when she stopped and cocked her head to the side in the look he had come to know meant she was "speaking" with her mistress. The cat glanced back at him, concern in her eyes as she literally vanished.

He punched a tree, frustrated. At least he knew the general area she was in, if not where. She could be anywhere but his heart kept saying that she would not be far.

"Heard the trouble that made you flee to Old Owl Well had come back to haunt you." A nonchalant voice broke the silence, "Isn't that where our little leader found you? At Old Owl Well, hiding from your responsibilities."

Casavir turned, "You told Avera where I was going." There was no question about it. He had guessed that it was Bishop who talked her into following him, and upon hearing the ranger's voice, knew it to be true. His anger blazed with that verification. He knew that she would not have come on her own. Someone had to have worried her for her to break her word.

"Of course. It wasn't like you were going to, and as your lover she should have been told. Don't you think?"

He glared at Bishop, coldly analyzing what he was up to, "Who told you about that?"

"Not a soul. It isn't like the roses couldn't be smelt all the way down the hall."

"What is it you want, Bishop?"

"Why would I want anything? I was just curious … is all. All of this surprised me, because I thought paladins were supposed to be devoted to a cause, to a nation, to its people, no matter where it leads - or what your King commands. Yet you ran away and broke your vows."

"My problems are my own, not Neverwinter's - or yours." He could feel himself getting more upset by the moment, and tried to clamp down on his temper.

"Oh 'course not - a virtuous man like you probably wouldn't dream of lying to yourself." Bishop stalked around Casavir, "It's just, as I see it, a man's gotta be honest not only with himself, but with his comrades and his allies."

Casavir sneered. He knew full well that Bishop was stalling him, "I have been honest with everyone."

"Is that so? Then why did you not tell Avera about this little get together? Of all the people who should have known about this, don't you think she should have?"

"I did not want her involved. She has enough to concern herself with being accused of destroying a whole village. I was afraid that if she thought I was in danger, or found that I was killed, then she would not be able to think well enough to clear her name."

"So you were protecting her again." Bishop jeered, "Can't you just let her fight her own battles?"

"This was not her battle, Bishop."

The ranger laughed, "Are you that nieve? As soon as you spent the night with her, it became her battle." Bishop stopped circling the paladin.

"Maybe I should have told her, but it was not your place to do so." Casavir carefully watched the ranger, "So where is she?"

"Where is she? You actually believe I know? This kind of setting is her type of domain as much as it is mine. She can't be far though. I heard her stop crashing through the woods shortly before you showed up. Unfortunate that she forgets her training when she's upset, but she soon remembers herself and covers her tracks."

They stood glaring at each other until an arrow zipped past Bishop's ear and stuck into the tree behind him. He stayed still for a moment as both men digested what that must mean.

"Leave."

The voice was hard, but they knew who it was. Bishop grinned at Casavir and left.

"Avera." He turned towards where the voice had originated and noticed a small form sitting in the darkness. Her head was down but he knew she was watching him, "I did not mean for you to be hurt by this. You have to believe me."

"Did you love her?"

He was slowly moving towards her but he stopped, "At one time I thought I did, but I was mistaken. My duty was more important to me than she was."

"Did you …"

"Yes, we did. But that was a long time ago."

"And us?"

Casavir stumbled over a root and dropped down in front of her, "What we have is real. With our travels together, you have made me stronger, restored my faith by making me see the good in feeling something for another."

Her head turned but he could hear her trying to control her sniffles, "But ... I broke my word to you."

"Bishop led you to think I had broken mine to you. He used your fears against us. It was not your fault. And you saved an old friend's life. There was no way I could have stopped Mordren."

"You are not upset at me?" She looked up and he could finally see her eyes, "You don't see me … different? You don't want to leave?"

He put a hand on her knee, "Not at all, Avera. You shine brightly to me even though it is dark. There is nothing that can stand against us when we are together - in this life or the next." She put her hands on his, "I shall follow you. My hammer, and my heart, are yours."

Avera finally smiled, "I will always stand beside you as well. My heart has belonged to you for so long. ."

"Then nothing in the Realms can hope to defeat us."

She laughed as he moved closer, "I hope you are correct but you may be a bit optimistic on that, my paladin. There could be anything over the next hill."

Her laughter gave him a tingling sensation, making him giddy, "I am here with you, my lady. There is little that could touch me in your presence."

The little woman crawled onto his lap and rubbed noses with him, "How about if I use this one scroll I have on me?" As she nibbled his top lip, she could see his eyes widen with interest in the scroll she held, "We can take a romantic walk, arm in arm, then go back to our room and play with more scrolls. We can even invent some new … games."

He playfully kissed her and grinned, "Of course. I have followed you this far - lead on, my lady."


End file.
